zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lpoi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zhongji! Thanks for your edit to the Ji An page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 03:32, April 25, 2010 Promotion Dear Lpoi, I have now granted you the rights of administrator, by which you know have as much power over this wikia as I do, and with this promotion comes my trust to you. Good luck and congratulations. Charmed-Jay (talk) 06:24, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello, thanks and sorry for editting without permission. I honestly thought this wiki has been abandoned. I'm a fan of the series and remember 4 years ago this used to be my main source for KO3anguo info in English lanugage, so I couldn't help but to update it when I saw all the missing information. I'm simply doing this in my free time but most of the information are gotten from the Chinese wiki pages, so are pretty reliable. Thanks! Hello Melancholytree (talk) 10:44, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Melancholytree Hello, thanks and sorry for editting without permission. I honestly thought this wiki has been abandoned. I'm new as an editor but I'm a fan of the series and remember frequenting this wiki 4 years ago and this used to be my main source for KO3anguo info in English lanugage, so I couldn't help but to update it when I saw all the missing information. I'm simply doing this in my free time but most of the information are gotten from the Chinese wiki pages, so are pretty reliable. Thanks! Melancholytree (talk) 12:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Melancholytree Thanks for the info! I follow the format as you instructed. Melancholytree (talk) 14:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Melancholytree Hello, I'm still a little unsure about the screenshot template. Where can I find that summary box? Thanks! Do let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Happy to help. Hello ;D hi, thanks for the msg u left. I did a change in sun shang xiang type's. Since she's a main character i think its considered a major change thus my leaving of a msg. I think sun shang xiang is, one, a current power user and, two, a previous power user. As in the X family, Ye Si Ren need to remove his demonic powers to continue to be with xiong ge, state that demon power user will always want to harm power user. since round 51st/53rd revealing Ye Si Ti kidnapped her and recovered her demon power is one point she was a previous normal power user. Two since they were later tgt back in iron dimension. i think she should had reverse/ remove her demon part in a certain part that was not shown to us. =) btw i noticed u said something about chinese zhongji wikia, is it from Wikipedia chinese vers? or somewhere else ;o? Suggestions on Navi Hi, I think you need to edit the Wiki Navigation for better navigate for example.. Series list / Character list instead of putting only 3 of the series on the top bar. for example: (in case u have trouble on codes (u can actually find the codes at community wikia)) Drop down list:**The KO Series ***Ko one ***X-family ***ETC (u can use preview to test while editing anyways) (starstar)(hashtag)category characters or something else you like or think is a popular category people would click.. OR u can put gold dimension / iron dimension etc as the drop down instead and then the list of series mainly in that dimension of theres nth else to navigate instead of just having 3 bar on top .. i mean this is just a suggestion. whether u do it or not is up to u =) Example: **XX dimension series ***Ko one ***Ko 2 **XX dimension ***ko 3anguo ***Ko 1 cause i feel that everytime u have to go to "home" to go to one serie is kinda troublesome but maybe its just me. Bluegal01 (talk) 14:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Navi bar editing: Heyy. I see you're an admin of this ZJ community. I have a simple request and I hope you are able to reconsider it. I was thinking if you are easily able to edit the 'Navigation' menu. Like separating the series through "Dimension" instead of "Phase 1,2,3". I think it would be better but it's all up to you. Also If you or the other admin can also update the "Characters" drop down menu and include, KO One Remember, X Dormitory, A'N'D, KO One Recall etc. We also don't have the impoortant characters like Lei Ting, Wan Jun, Qiu Qiu, Ling Long in KO Return characters's list ; The 5 tiger generals in K.o.3an guo Character's list.; and the Xia Family in X Family Character's list. This way our audience would be eaily directed to their profiles instead of searching through google or from pages to pages in this wikia. I know it's being so demanding of me, but I thought to be updated as it's an important headbar. I don't have the authority to change the "Navigation" that's why I humbly requested you. Thank you very much. Sincere, WuLaBaHa Wulabaha (talk) 14:19, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you... for the welcome and the links! They'll definitely be helpful. (I didn't know that a General Help page existed, lol.) I've been navigating Wikia on common sense, so I guess that's why it came as a surprise that you knew I'd edited a few pages, haha. I was mostly just making the sentences flow together more smoothly, or adding additional information. (You'll find that Xia Liu wasn't the only page I edited though, I'm quite sure I edited Xia Yu, a Chord, Tai Yang, Jiu Wu and Xiao Qiao as well.) Oh yeah, just wanted to say that I saw your list of "To-do"s. Thank you for putting so much effort into the Zhongji fandom! It's nice to see that there're people who actually put effort into this. :D However... There are two things I need to ask permission for. *Lan Si Luo's page only has his name in it (I think it's because there have been no eng subs for KO5 so far, oops). Since he's one of my favourite characters in KO One Re-call, could I help edit his page? I do speak Chinese, so I think I should be able to manage. *Ye Si Ren has no personality section, which is a pity because he's quite quirky. Could I assist with that as well? Caymis (talk) 07:30, August 9, 2018 (UTC)